


Fergalicious

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Series: Dancing MysMe [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: Seven visits Jumin and finds something unexpected going on in his bedroom.





	Fergalicious

The past few days have been a work-hazed hell, Vanderwood breathing down his neck with a taser metaphorically (and sometimes literally) pressed to his side. Seven needs a break before he goes insane. Thankfully, all it takes is some whining and threatening to pass out for Vanderwood to sigh and resign themself to going to the store for some more Ph.D. Pepper and some extra strength energy drinks. 

“Just make sure you finish the job before you die from caffeine overdose. Otherwise I will find a way to resurrect you and make your undead life a living hell.” 

Seven doesn’t doubt that. Just like he doesn’t doubt there will be hell to pay when he gets back from his impromptu outing to see his boyfriend. A few hours of cuddling (be it with him or a certain beautiful feline) is just what doctor ordered. 

Of course, he should send Jumin a text to warn him he’s on his way. That man has every hour of every day planned down to the second, but Seven likes to push his buttons. If he can’t prank him and he can’t tease him, then he can do little things like this. 

Besides, getting on Jumin’s nerves sometimes has… unexpected benefits. 

It’s a short drive and a couple of ignored phone calls away before he’s waltzing past the security that once stopped him, taking the elevator up to the penthouse level. It’s 8pm; Jumin’s usually sitting down with a glass of wine and Elly by now. Maybe he can wrangle a few kisses to, just to recharge his batteries even more. 

A ding and then he’s stepping into the short hall, taking the few steps to the door. A hand raises to knock on the door but before he does, he pauses; is that music he hears? Not just music… is that…? 

No, he has to be hearing things. 

Bypassing knocking, Seven pulls out the spare keycard and quietly enters with all the stealth of a secret agent, heading toward the increasingly loud music. Maybe Jumin fell asleep or something and Elly somehow turned on a music channel. 

Yeah. That has to be it. 

Through the kitchen, across the living room. The source of the music is the bedroom. Brows furrowed, Seven cautiously approaches, looking through the convenient crack in the door. 

What he sees has him doubling over, laughing the hardest he has in a while. 

Jumin, wearing his fancy pajamas, dancing (poorly) to Fergalicious. It looks like a mix between all the weird dad dances he’d seen on the YouTube video of that one comedian. And oh god, is he trying to twerk now? 

Does he even know what twerking is? 

“Enjoying yourself, Luciel?” Jumin asks in a flat voice, not bothering to stop his assault on Seven’s eyes. 

“Haaaah… yeah, very much, haha.” Seven can barely breathe. Elly lifts her head from the bed and looks at him lazily for a moment before flicking her tail and curling back up, apparently content to ignore the disaster going on in front of her. 

“Can’t you just, haaah… buy some dance lessons or something?” 

Jumin casts a disapproving look at Seven’s reflection in the mirror. “I happen to like dancing like this,” he says. Is he joking? Seven can’t tell. “I don’t intend to step foot in a club, so why does it matter?” 

“Dude, you’re killing me,” Seven wheezes, falling to the floor and rolling around exaggeratedly. “Stop before you have to resuscitate me! Unless, you know, that’s your excuse to kiss me~” 

With a loud sigh, Jumin turns off the music and walks over to Seven, squatting. “Did you come here to make fun of me, or for some other reason?” 

After a few moments of gasping, Seven grins up at him. “Cuddles. I came for cuddles. Think I can get some, master~?” 

Rolling his eyes, Jumin regards Seven in thought. “I’ll give you your cuddles.” Standing back up, he holds out a hand toward him. “After you dance to this masterpiece with me.” 

“I-what!?” Seven’s eyes go wide and he sits up, looking at Jumin in pure shock. “Are you… noooo, no way.” 

“Then no cuddles for you tonight.” Jumin retracts his hand and starts to turn away, a confidant smirk crossing his face when Seven’s hand darts out to grab his wrist. 

“…fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
